


Watch your back

by Veirtyel



Series: Eli and Demetri [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fuck Kyler rights, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, We don't support him here, maybe a little worse idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veirtyel/pseuds/Veirtyel
Summary: Demetri should have known the lengths that Cobra Kai would go for revenge. After all, they now have insane members that are a part of what Demetri would call a cult, such as Kyler. He should have known those years of wedgies and swirlies and name calling wasn’t all that asshole was capable of. He hated him, more than anything.He just wished he was the one who stayed behind instead of Eli.Or Eli get's hurt, Demetri feels guilty, and Sam learns to trust their fellow Cobra Kai deserter.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli and Demetri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201454
Comments: 27
Kudos: 115





	Watch your back

**Author's Note:**

> This came up because I was manifesting a hypothetical scenario in season 4 based on what Tory meant went she said "you better watch your back"

Demetri should have known the lengths that Cobra Kai would go for revenge. After all, they now have insane members that are a part of what Demetri would call a cult, such as Kyler. He should have known those years of wedgies and swirlies and name-calling wasn’t all that asshole was capable of. He hated him, more than anything. 

He just wished he was the one who stayed behind instead of Eli.

***

“The movie remains hot garbage, but I'll admit, it hits differently watching it in a full theater.” Eli laughed a bit, hand buried deep in his grey hoodie pockets. It was cold in the movie theater, especially when it was starting to get cooler at night in LA.

Demetri will admit, despite the Star Wars prequels being regarded as the worst Star Wars films of all time, he secretly enjoyed them. He and Eli used to watch them in his room late at night, making fun of jar-jar, mimicking the weird shit Anakan said, and throwing bits of popcorn at the movie during the truly horrendous bits. 

Still, part of him enjoyed watching them late at night with his best friend. He loved how hard both of them laughed, how it really wasn’t the movie that made it a good time.

He couldn't watch them during the period of time when Eli wasn’t really Eli, when he wasn’t his friend. Watching those movies were just a reminder of what he’d lost; his closest companion. Even after the rushed apology on Eli’s end, and after they’d started hanging out again, they still hadn’t watched those horrible yet enjoyable movies together.

Which is why when their local movie theater started playing the prequels for five dollars a ticket, Demetri jumped at the opportunity. 

Eli seemed to enjoy it. During the movie, Demetri found himself looking at Eli more so than the actual film. Thankfully Eli didn’t notice at all, since the whole time he was grinning and laughing along with the other “nerds” in the theater at the ridiculousness of the movie. Demetri hadn't been this happy in a while. It seemed everything between them was practically back to normal. Well, almost. Eli kept that confidence that was Hawk, but he wasn’t an arm-breaking, nerd-bashing, asshole anymore, and hey, Demetri would take what he could get.

“Hey, did you hear Ewan McGregor is coming back to play Obi-Wan?” Eli mentioned as the pair made their way out of the theater. It was a little cold, so Eli pulled up his hood.

His mohawk was down for now. It also was purple, instead of that ugly red Demetri couldn't help but associate with the Cobra Kai’s. It was also shorter and not as spikey as the last one. Demetri took that as a good thing. 

“Yeah! I also heard it’s taking place ten years after episode three. You think it’s gonna suck or be more on The Mandalorian level of success?”

Eli pursed his lips a little, like he was thinking. “Don’t know, but McGregor was one of the only things about the prequels that didn’t suck, so there's hope yet.”

Demetri huffed out a laugh. “Yep, I guess there is.”

Yeah. Normal.

The pair made their way towards the bus stop. Both boys lacked a car, or a car license to go with that. Demetri found that for the past year he’d been to preoccupied with the whole insane Karate war going on to focus on getting a license. He didn’t know Eli’s excuse.

However, the bus seemed to be late that day, and it was getting chilly. Demetri looked at Eli and saw he was shivering a bit and sinking into his grey hoodie.

“I did say you should probably bring a jacket,” said Demetri.

Eli scoffed and rolled his eyes slightly. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Another thing they could do again; tease each other.

Demetri looked up however and saw clouds getting darker and darker. The sun that had started to set was almost completely covered by dark clouds. Rain in California was never fun. 

“I could call Sam for a ride. She doesn’t live that far from here.”

“No!” Eli exclaimed, face quickly whipping towards Demetri. It shocked Demetri a little, his face probably falling towards confusion. 

Eli’s eyes relaxed a bit when he realized how loud he had been. “I mean, it’s fine. We don’t need to call her. We can wait.”

Demetri eyed the clouds.

“I don’t know man. Seriously she won’t mind. She’s picked me up before at random.”

“Please don’t call Sam.” This time Eli was pleading. Suddenly, Eli looked like that kid he met almost ten years ago.

“Okay, I won’t,” Demetri said. Eli relaxed, but suddenly the atmosphere became a little awkward. Demetri decided he’d do what he did best when things got awkward; talk.

“But since you won’t let me call her,” Demetri started, earning a sigh from Eli; he knew what was coming. “I deserve to know why you want to trap us in the rain when there's a easy solution to this predicament.” 

Demerit leaned his back on the bus stop pole and crossed his arms. He reminded himself of a teacher prying on a student. But hey, if that’s what it takes to get his friend to open up.

Demetri knew Eli, and Eli knew Demetri, which is why he must have decided that telling Demetri what's up was easier than trying to not talk about it. 

Eli sighed again, and turned to face his friend.

“She hates me.”

Demetri sucked in a breath. “Huh?”

“Sam hates me. She doesn’t trust me. I see the way she evil eye’s me whenever I’m even three feet near you.”

 _Fuck_ , Demetri thought. He’d realized that he’d been so focused on just Eli these past couple weeks, he hadn’t noticed how Sam was. When he thought about it, he realized Sam had been a little cold towards him. It seemed to just be Eli though. 

“She trusts the other former Cobra’s? Right? I mean, she’s all about peace and balance and stuff? She’d just like her old man.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t seem she’s just like him,” Eli said. He moved and sat himself on the curb. “She _really_ doesn’t like me.”

Demetri, not knowing exactly what to say, sat himself next to his friend. Eli had his arms crossed on his knees, kneeling his chin on them and staring at nothing in particular. Demetri continued to stare.

“She told me herself.”

“What?” questioned Demetri. That didn’t sound like Sam.

“A couple days after our first combined class, she pulled me after and basically just said she doesn't trust me, doesn’t like me, and threatened to kick my ass if I even so much as touched the hair on you or any other Miyagi-Do student’s head.” Eli continued to stare in front of him as he talked. “It was the day after that I did this.”

Eli gestured to his hair that was still under his hood. 

Demetri didn’t know what to say. For one, he almost couldn't believe that Sam said that. He also couldn't help but feel anger toward his friend who was just trying to protect him and the other Miyagi-do students. But it was _Eli_. His Eli. Sam had to see that if he trusted him, so could she.

“I’m sorry she said that. She was wrong too,” Demetri tried.

“Was she though?”

“What?”

“I don’t know why you trusted me again so quickly. I mean, I was a huge fucking asshole.”

“Yeah, but-”

“And she’s right not to trust me. Even if Miguel and you and the others do.”

“It’s still not right!” Demetri exclaimed, shocking Eli. He was finally looking at him. “I mean, she doesn’t act like this with the other former Cobra’s. Not even the ones who attacked her house!”

“Yeah well not every Cobra broke your arm!” Eli yelled. 

Demetri was silenced. He’d forgiven him. He’d forgiven Eli, and Eli thinks he didn't deserve it and Sam’s hate definitely isn’t helping with the self loathing.

“Eli-”

“It’s whatever man, she hates me, I deserve it, let it go.” Eli pulled out his phone from his pocket. “Where is this damn bus? I swear if we missed it-”

“Whoa! Would you look at this!”

The all too familiar voice sent a chill down Demetri’s spine. Eli stopped typing into his phone and shared a worried look with Demetri. Both boys quickly stood up and stood next to each other.

In front of them stood Tory, as scary as ever. Next to her was the origin of the voice; Kyler, a stupid smile splayed across his face. Around them stood three other Cobra’s Demetri didn’t know the names of, but they nonetheless looked mean and menacing. It seemed that was a requirement of being a Cobra.

“It’s Lip and his sidekick! God, I haven't seen you two all buddy buddy in a while.” Kyler turned his attention towards Demetri. “How’s the arm?”

The fake sympathy made Demetri’s blood boil, but when he snuck a glance towards Eli, he saw he was fuming.

Again, _fuck_.

Demetri moved to place his hand just above Eli’s elbow, as if to hold him back. It seemed to work when Eli tensed down a little. They both knew they would not be able to win this fight, and given the darkness, no one would help them.

“We’re not going to fight you,” Demetri said, but he was talking to Tory, who he assumed was their leader. This seemed to anger Kyler, that he didn’t address him. It almost made Demetri happy to make him mad. Key-word almost, because at the moment, making Kyler mad at him was the last thing he needed.

“It’s too late for that,” replied Tory. She was angry, but then again, when wasn’t she? “You betrayed Cobra Kai, and I did warn you; watch your back.”

Eli scoffed. “Kreese is crazy, and if you don’t realize that by now, then you’re a fucking idiot.”

Demetri closed his eyes and sighed. It was times like this when he wished the old Eli would shut up the new Eli.

Tory was even angrier now. “You’re dead, Moskowitz.”

Before he could even think, Demetri was already grabbing Eli’s arm and running the opposite direction. Thankfully, Eli did not put up a fight and ran with Demetri as he pushed him in front of him.

Eli and Demetri had practice running away from their fair share of bullies over the years. This felt just like that, except he knew the threats that Kyler was screaming at them as they ran were not exaggerated. He really would smash them to a pulp.

They ran and ran in no real direction, Demetri watching Eli’s back as his purple hair, which had long fallen out of the hood, was starting to get wet from the rain that started. Demetri’s shoes began sloshing in mud as they ran through a park, tennis court, and eventually a trail. Eli jumped over a bench in front of him as he led Demetri and their pursuers to what looked like a school.

Demetri ran with all his might, screaming at Eli to run faster, Tory behind him telling her little cult the same thing.

Eli suddenly started running into a direction of what looked like the back of an elementary school. Demetri wanted to scream at Eli but he was already running. Demetri followed him and saw what he saw. There was a metal gate, and if they got in and closed it in time they would get a head start and possibly, maybe, escape without a scratch.

“Hurry up!” yelled Eli, looking back at Demetri, who was running faster than he ever had in his life. 

Eli made it through and was waiting for Demetri. When Demetri practically lept the rest of the way, Eli immediately shut what had to be an eight foot tall gate and locked it.

Kyler, Tory and the other Cobra’s ran into the gate, Kyler angrily yelling and hitting it when he couldn't get through. Demetri, from his place on the ground, grinned and flipped Kyler off.

“I’m going to kill you!” he yelled. “Scale it!”

Suddenly some of the Cobra’s began climbing the fence, but the rain made it difficult to get a grip, but that didn’t stop them.

“Shit,” said Demetri. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his arm.

“Come on!” yelled Eli.”We just slowed them down!” His hair was falling in front of his face, water droplets dropping onto Demetri’s as Eli looked down at him with genuine fear in his eyes.

“Okay, let’s go!”

Demetri used Eli’s help and quickly got up, following him immediately. They continued to run and when Demetri felt confident enough, he looked back behind them. They made some distance, but he watched as Tory jumped down off the fence, and the rest of the Cobra’s followed suit as she led them towards Demetri and Eli.

“Fuck.”

Demetri continued to follow Eli. His heart was racing, his feet throbbing, and his clothes drenched from the downpour of rain. Eli, he imagined, wasn't doing much better.

He ran and ran until he saw something that worried him.

A wall.

Not a fence, or a two feet wall, but a wall that was made of stone and had to be at least eight feet tall. It separated the Elementary school from the main road.

Both boys came to a halt in front of the wall. Demetri thought it was over. Tomorrow he’d wake up in a hospital, maybe with another broken arm, maybe a leg. Who knows what these crazy, cult following douchebags would do to Eli though.

“Here, I’ll boost you,” Eli said, holding his hands out from Demetri to step on. Demetri backed up.

“What? No, what about you!”

“You’ll pull me up when you're on top.” Eli looked towards the advancing Cobra’s. “Hurry up! They’re coming!”

Demetri looked towards the Cobra’s, then towards his friend who still had his hands out in front of him. His eyes were pleading for him to just hurry up. Demetri groaned before he finally conceded.

Demetri placed his right foot on Eli’s hands, using his shoulders as support and Eli boosted him. Eli grunted loudly as Demetri put all of his weight in his hands and he lifted him. 

Demetri quickly grabbed the edge of the cement wall, feeling the hard stone cutting up his fingertips and scraping his forearm as he hoisted himself up. The top of the wall was at least a foot thick, but the rain made it slippery. Once he was up there he looked down towards Eli, who for some reason, was smiling. Why the hell was he smiling?

Demetri was kneeling down on the stone wall, trying hard to keep balance in the pouring rain. He looked and saw the advancing Cobra’s, getting dangerously close.

He held out his hand. “Eli! Jump or something! COME ON!” he screamed. He was desperate at this point. They’d kill him. They might kill Eli.

Eli, however, wasn’t jumping. Instead he walked towards the wall and leaned down to pick up something. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

Eli ignored Demetri. He backed up to his original spot and Demetri saw what was in his hand. He was holding a rock, not that big, maybe the size of a small fist.

“They don’t want to hurt you, only me,” he said, quieter this time. The rain made his previously grey hoodie look black, and his hair was falling over his ears. Demetri forgot how long it’s gotten. “You need to go.”

“Eli, what are you doing? I’m not leaving you!”

“I’m really sorry. Go get help.”

The next thing Demetri knew a rock was flying at his chest. He tried to avoid it, but in doing so he lost his balance and was now falling backwards. He fell and fell until his back hit wet grass.

Demetri gasped for air as it was knocked out of him. The rain made his vision go blurry, but that might have been the fall.

When he finally regained his breath, as well as all his senses, he realized what had just happened. He was here, and Eli was there.

Demetri got up and began banging on the stone wall, desperately screaming for his best friend. “Eli! ELI!” he screamed as he banged on the wall to no avail.

“RUN!” was all he heard in return. Demetri didn’t want to, he couldn't, not now. He continued to scream, but he heard nothing in return. Lightning struck somewhere in the distance, and a while later he heard thunder.

“Fuck!” he screamed at nothing in particular. He pounded on the wall one more time, resting his head on the stone wall. He let out one more scream in that position, yelling for his friend. 

Reluctantly, he started running. Running again. Running to get anywhere, to get help. He had to get help. He needed help.

***

Eli never cried, at least not anymore, so he wouldn't give the Cobras the satisfaction. He stood staring at the wall where he threw the rock at Demetri, effectively getting him out of harm's way, even if that meant hurting him a little.

He’d apologize later. He’d understand. Right?

Eli sighed as the rain continued to drench his hair. He heard the Cobra’s coming up being him as their shoes sloshed in the mud of the wet playground.

He turned, facing his former teammates. The fact that Kyler ever used to be a teammate to him makes him sick to his stomach. What had happened to him?

“Where’s your friend? To pussy to fight?” said Tory. Eli would have talked back, told them he’s far gone, but right now all he cared about was that they would not be hurting Demetri today. No one ever will.

“Fuck you,” he spat, getting into a fighting stance.

Tory scoffed. “Whatever.”

One of the Cobra’s came at Eli, immediately throwing a punch, which Eli blocked. Another one threw a similar punch which he blocked again. Eli will give it to Sensei LaRusso; he knows how to teach defense. 

Eli continued to block, then ducked one wide hook, which allowed him to kick the Cobra in the ribs. He was distracted, and his friend tried coming at Eli again, but Eli kicked him in the chest before he could do anything.

Eli wasn’t counting on Kyler, however, who threw a wild punch at Eli which caught him in the face. Eli felt blood form in his mouth, but he ignored it as he blocked Kyler’s second punch with his arm, but Tory had joined the party. She grabbed Eli’s shoulder and kneed him in the stomach. That effectively threw Eli off and he huddled over for a second. Tory tried again, and Eli grabbed her foot as it came flying at his face. He pulled her leg towards him and hit her in the face with his forearm as he pulled her closer. It was dirty, but nothing about this fight was fair.

He should have considered they would have the same idea. Suddenly he felt two arms grab his own, holding him back. Kyler’s fist then met his stomach, his head, and his stomach again.

Eli has officially lost this fight. He knew it as Kyler continued to punch him and he felt the blood begin to flow even heavier from his mouth and nose. 

But all he could think about was if Demetri got away. 

Suddenly, Eli was on the wet ground. He curled on his side, but his head was lifted when a fist forcefully grabbed his hair.

Tory had a bloody nose as she snarled at him. “This is for betraying Cobra Kai.”

She let go of his hair as she began kicking his stomach. Over and over again until he couldn't move. Eli tried to focus on the rain, the mud, anything but the leg that met his ribs, and the additional ones that met his back. He was curled into a ball, breathing heavily and barely at the same time. He imagined this is a small fraction of what Miguel felt when he fell off the balcony, or Demetri when he broke his arm.

Eli doesn’t remember when, but eventually the abuse stopped. He coughed and spit out what felt like a gallon of blood. It tasted horrible. 

“Come on,” he heard Tory say. “We’re done here.”

“Hold on,” said a voice. It was unmistakably Kyler, even if Eli wouldn't open his eyes to see. He then heard something that sounded like a knife being opened. 

“What are you doing, Kyler?” said Tory, and maybe Eli was being delusional, but he swore he heard hesitation in her voice.

“Giving this asshole what he deserves.” 

Forceful hands turned Eli on his back. Eli opened his eyes, and above him was Kyler. Kyler. The kid who tortured and humiliated and made Eli’s life a living hell since the 6th grade. He hated him. He hated him more than anything. 

But Eli was tired. He couldn't fight anymore.

Kyler had a knife in his hand, holding it dangerously close to Eli’s face. Kyler gestured to his fellow Cobra’s, and reluctantly they came over. Eli felt both his hands being held down as Kyler leaned over him.

“Let’s give that scar one to match, huh?”

Eli’s eyes widened. The grips on his hands tightened as he began struggling, but under Kyler’s weight and the two other Cobra’s, it was pointless. 

Eli tried to scream, but Kylers left hand muffled him. His right hand, along with the knife, was brought up to his cheek, right below his left eye.

Eli screamed into Kyler’s hand as the knife dragged across his cheek. He felt blood trail down his face as he violently thrashed his legs to no avail. He couldn't move. He continued to scream until Kyler finally removed the knife, admiring his work with his hand still covering Eli’s mouth. 

“Not bad, Lip. Kind of matches.”

Kyler finally removed his hand and got up off Eli, his goons following suit. Eli took in a huge breath and started breathing heavily. He pushed himself up and dragged himself towards the wall. Once there he leaned against it, hand holding his side from where Tory repeatedly kicked him. 

He looked and watched as the Cobra ran away. He noticed Tory stopped for a second and looked back, but it was too dark and she was too far away to find any sort of facial expression. Kyler called her, and she ran off.

Eli was left alone, sitting against the wall in the pouring rain. He lifted his hand up towards his cheek and hissed when it stung.

He sat there for who knows how long, holding his side, ignoring the aching pain that he felt all around his body. He should consider himself lucky. He wasn’t in a coma, like Miguel, and he didn’t have any broken bones (as far as he knew), like Demetri. 

But as he sat there alone, rain washing away the blood on his face, he could help it.

He cried.

***

Sam quickly jumped off Miguel from where he laid on her couch. His shirt was halfway off when she practically leaped three feet in the air when the loud banging from her doorway startled them.

Samantha fixed up her own shirt and hair, expecting her parents to come barging in, yelling at her for having a boy over when they’re gone. Then she realized her parents wouldn't be knocking. She shared the same confused look with Miguel when the banging started again. 

“What the hell?” questioned Miguel. Samantha pulled out her phone, prepared to call the police when she heard familiar yelling.

“Is that?”

“Demetri?” both teens said at the same time.

Sam and Miguel rushed towards the door, Sam looking through the peephole and sure enough, a drenched Demetri was standing outside her door. She opened it and Demetri looked worse for wear. He was soaked, covered in mud, and panicked looking. He looked like a horror movie victim.

“Demetri? What’s wrong, are you okay?” asked Sam, suddenly looking over him for injuries. He looked fine, but his face said otherwise.

“It’s Eli!” he exclaimed, suddenly pulling at Sam’s arm. “Come on, get your car we gotta help him!” 

“Whoa, whoa, Deme, slow down,” Miguel urged, grabbing onto his arm which was gripping Sam’s. “Tell us what happened?”

“There's no time!”

Sam shared a look with Miguel. Demetri was desperate, frantic, and intent on them getting to Hawk, or Eli, or whatever. 

“What happened, Demetri. What did he do?” Sam asked.

“Please, Sam.” Demetri didn’t even look at Miguel. “Please I’ll explain on the way. We need to help him.”

The look in Demetri’s eyes terrified Sam. He was scared, therefore Sam was scared. Demetri was her friend, and although she wasn’t so sure about Hawk, she should listen to him.

“Okay,” she said softly. Sam grabbed her keys off the hook and rushed to her car, Miguel and Demetri following behind. 

She got in the car and started the ignition. 

Demetri got in the passenger's seat, Miguel in the back. Luckly, the rain had stopped, so she wouldn't be driving in a thunderstorm.

“Where to,” she asked and she pulled out of her driveway.

“The elementary school.”

“Which one?”

“Our’s.”

Sam wondered why the hell Hawk was at their old Elementary school, but she didn’t question it. Demetri would explain along the way.

As they drove Demetri seemed to calm down. His knee was going up and down as he breathed in and out, eyes closed. Sam had seen him do this before, usually only when he’s stressed over something big. 

“Demetri,” Miguel said. “What happened? What’s wrong with Eli?”

“Cobra Kai happened.”

“What?!” exclaimed Sam. Her grip on the wheel tightened.

“Is he okay?” asked Miguel, worried.

“I don’t know. We were at the bus stop when Tory and the whole gang showed up. It was five against two so we ran. We got to the wall at the elementary school and I climbed it, and then…”

Demetri paused, and if Sam didn’t know any better, she would say he was about to cry.

“Oh my god,” he said, suddenly stuffing his face into his hands. “I left him there.”

“Deme.” Miguel reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. “What happened next?”

They stayed like that for a little bit. Sam wanted to comfort him too but her eyes were focused on the road. It was almost 10:00 pm, the sun went down hours ago. Where was Hawk?

Demetri finally lifted his head. “I was on the top and Eli said they just wanted him, so he threw a rock at me and I was knocked off the wall.”

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Sam. “Are you okay? That’s a high wall.”

“I’m fine, but Eli got trapped on the other side with those...with those monsters and I just left him there!”

Demetri slammed his hand on the dash, scaring Sam and almost causing her to jerk the wheel. 

Miguel grabbed at Demetri, trying to calm him down. “Deme, he’ll be fine, we’ll find him and…”

“We’ll bring him to my place,” suggested Sam. “My parents won’t be home until tomorrow morning, we can figure out what to do from there.”

Demetri looked at Sam, like he was shocked she suggested it. In all honesty, she was surprised she did. She won’t shy away from the fact she doesn't like Hawk, but Demetri does, and Demetri is his best friend whether she likes it or not.

“He’ll be fine,” she promised. Demetri nodded at her.

“Thank you.”

Sam nodded back and then looked back to the road. 

She sincerely hoped she was right. Cobra Kai was ruthless, and Hawk was on the top of their shit list.

***

All Miguel could think was _shit shit shit shit_ as they drove to the elementary school. He’s been worried about Eli since everything went down. Sure, Tory had called them both traitors, but she singled Eli out when she told him to watch his back. And shit, that's what he thought he was doing. Demetri even said he had friends watching his back, and that wasn’t a lie.

He felt like a failure, but he couldn't imagine how Demetri felt.

Suddenly Sam pulled into an elementary school parking lot. Miguel was unfamiliar with it, but Sam seemed to know where to go. She parked in the lot and turned off the ignition. Demetri immediately hopped out, Sam and Miguel close behind.

“This way!” he said as he rushed around the school, towards what must have been the playground.

It was a large elementary school by Miguel's standards. It was too dark to make anything out, but they seemed to run across a black top, a large gate, then a field where a giant wall was blocking the view to the main road.

As they ran Miguel saw a figure leaning on the wall. As he got closer he saw his legs were sprawled out, hand was wrapped around his torso and head leaning against the wall. It was Eli.

“Eli!” exclaimed Demetri. He practically slid over to him once he was close enough, but Miguel noticed he didn’t touch him. Miguel wouldn't want to either out of fear of hurting him further.

His face was bloody. His nose didn’t look broken, but blood ran down his nose as well as his mouth. His cheek was swelling up and his left eye was turning black. He couldn't see behind the hoodie he wore, but he could tell by the way his arm was wrapped protectively around his torso, he was probably bruised all over. What scared Miguel though, was the cut under his right eye that looked like it was definitely deliberately put there.

“Eli?” Demetri asked, quietly. One hand was placed on his arm, the other wrapped around his neck, lifting his head up just a little.

Eli was conscious, which was good, and of course he smiled.

“Hey guys, what took so long?” he said sluggishly. He looked like he was about to pass out, and honestly, Miguel didn’t blame him.

“Jesus, Eli,” Miguel said as he kneeled down next to him. “You look like shit.”

Eli smiled a little at that, but winced when he started laughing, holding on tighter to his belly. “Don’t make me laugh, asshole.”

“Eli, you’re a dumbass,” Demetri said, hand still around his neck. Eli’s eyes were closed, but he smiled a little. 

“You’re fine though? Right? They didn’t come after you?”

“What? Did they-No, they didn’t, I ran straight to Sam’s house.”

Eli opened his eyes, and seemed for the first time noticed Sam was standing above him. She looked at him, and stood there shocked.

“Sam,” said Miguel, getting her attention. She looked at him, then quickly regained her composure. 

“Um, Hawk,” she said, kneeling down in front of him. “You can go to my house, or I can take you home to your parents? I think you should probably go to the hospital though.”

“No,” Eli quickly said. “No hospital. Insurance won’t cover it, and I don’t want my mom paying for something a first aid kit can fix.”

“I’m not so sure a first aid kit will do the deed,” said Miguel.

Eli rolled his eyes, but groaned again in pain.

Miguel swore next time he saw Cobra Kai, he would kick their asses.

“Okay, just come to my house. My parents aren't home, I can help with your injuries there,” suggested Sam. Eli looked at Sam, and Miguel found he was holding his breath for some reason. 

Eli then nodded, agreeing to the plan.

“Okay, help get him up,” Miguel told Demetri.

Together, Demetri and Miguel helped Eli up. Eli groaned in protest as Miguel wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and his arm around Eli’s waist, Demetri doing the same thing on his other side. Miguel found himself checking to make sure none of his ribs felt out of place, and thankfully none did.

Sam got to the car before them and started the engine immediately. She jumped out and opened the back door. 

They struggled a bit, but they got Eli settled into the back seat, Demetri hopping in next to him without question. Miguel closed the door on them and gave Sam a worried look. They both knew by tomorrow when the dojo found out what Cobra Kai did, they would be in another all out Karate war. He didn’t even want to think about what Sensai Lawrence and LaRusso would do once they saw what happened.

For now though, he had to focus on Eli. He had to focus on his friend. Miguel jumped in the passenger seat this time, looking back to check on Eli.

He was leaning into Dimitri. His new purple hair was falling over his eyes as his face was scrunched in pain. Demetri’s arm was wrapped protecfully around his friend. He was whispering stuff to him Miguel couldn't make out, but Eli would nod along with it. He assumed he was trying to keep him awake, which was good.

Miguel looked forward as they drove back to Sam’s house.

When Sam invited him over, saying her parents were not going to be home, this is definitely not how he expected the night to turn out.

***

They rushed inside the LaRusso household, Eli barely walking as his weight was mostly being held up by Demetri and Miguel. Demetri squeezed his hand a little tight as he helped hull him into the house. Both Demetri and Miguel were taller than Eli, so carrying him meant he had to lean forward a bit. His back was starting to ache.

“Here, on the couch,” said Sam. She quickly moved some blankets and pillows off the living room couch. Demetri and Miguel dropped their friend on it, Demetri expecting him to immediately lay down and pass out. Instead, Eli sat upright and laid his head sideways on the edge of the couch as he groaned again, still holding his side.

“Sorry about the couch, Sam,” he mumbled. Sam paused and looked at Eli again.

“It’s fine,” she said, after a moment. “I’m going to get a first aid kit.”

Sam ran off to the dojo.

Demetri sighed and pulled his attention back to his friend. His forehead was resting on his hand, and brows contorted and hand still holding his side. It worried Demetri.

“Let me see your stomach,” he practically demanded. Eli opened his eyes.

“It’s fine,” he assured. Demetri didn’t believe him for a second. His eye was even more swollen and the cheek that was cut hadn’t stopped bleeding.

“Bullshit.” Demetri moved Eli’s hand, and thankfully he didn’t protest. He lifted the hoodie and wanted to throw up.

Bruises definitely started forming around his stomach, albeit it didn’t look too horrible. The fact that Eli hadn’t been coughing up blood made him think he wasn’t bleeding internally. His ribs on the other hand looked worse for wear.

“You should see the other guy,” Eli joked. He managed to smile that stupid smirk he’d adopted. If he wasn’t already in pain, Demetri would have slapped his head.

“Um, Eli,” said a voice. It was Miguel. Demetri had completely forgotten he was there. “You’re drenched. I’m going to get you some of my clothes to change into.”

“You’re going home?”

“No. I have some here.”

Eli smirked again. “You dog.”

Miguel, for the first time since Demetri arrived, smiled. Although he rolled his eyes first and looked away when he laughed.

“Shut up, man,” he said. He walked away, squeezing Eli’s shoulder and he went to grab a change of clothes. 

Then it was just Eli and Demetri. The awkwardness that was at the bus stop had returned. This time however, Demetri didn’t want to talk.

“Let me check for a concussion.” Demetri pulled out his phone as he sat on the coffee table across Eli. Eli’s shirt was down again as he lazily leaned backwards on the couch. 

“You know how to check for a concussion?”

“You really surprised? Remember the Karate war? A fair number of us got kicked in the head.”

Eli cringed. “Touche.”

Demetri grabbed Eli’s arm to help him sit up. Again, awkwardly, because when was he not awkward, he rested his thumb right below Eli’s eyebrow to lift the swelling eyelid to get a better look at his eyes. Eli cringed a little.

“Sorry.” He shined the light from his phone into Eli’s eye. Normal reaction. He did the same thing to his other eye. Again, it dilated normally.

“Well, no concussion,” he said as he leaned back. Eli remained in his position, arms resting on his knees. 

“Thanks doctor,” he said sarcastically. Demetri laughed a little.

They were quiet again. Demetri looked at Eli while Eli stared at the ground. His cheek was still bleeding. Where the hell was Sam?

As Demetri looked at his cheek, he knew someone, and he could bet money on who, had purposefully cut his face. 

“I’m sorry.”

Eli lifted his head. “What?”

“I’m sorry I left you there,” he repeated. This time he wasn’t looking him in the eye, instead he was staring at the floor. “I shouldn't have left you there. I should have stayed and fought.”

Eli straightened up. “What are you talking about? It’s not-”

“Stop!” he practically yelled. Eli did stop. “I said I had your back, and I didn’t, and now.” Demetri gestured towards his face. He knew how much he hated his scar, and fuck, Kyler did too. It was his fault.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him forward until his forehead met Eli’s. He was forced to look at Eli now, who was dangerously close to his face as their foreheads touched.

“It’s not your fault. It was inevitable. They’re crazy and they would have found me alone one way or another.” His grip tightened. “It’s not. Your. Fault.”

Demetri was breathing heavily, Eli’s breathing matching his. He was so close to his face, the cuts and bruises only more defined with the close proximity.

Demetri wouldn't say he was a confident person, or even that he was a risk-taker. He always walked on that fine line that kept him from risking anything. It was how he avoided bullies, how he avoided getting his ass kicked. It’s how he lived his life. 

In the moment, however, he would say he flipped the script.

Kissing his best friend was not something he initially planned on doing that day. Sure, he’d thought about it, but never guessed one day he would. Thankfully, Eli did not pull away when he surged forward and met his lips with his. Eli’s hand stayed on the back of Demetri’s neck, Demetri not daring to move. 

It was not crazy, or super hot like it had been when Demetri kissed Yasmine, and yet, Demetri found he was far happier then he ever had been with her.

The pull back was slow, but not quick like he feared. Like Eli would immediately punch him in the face and run away. When Demetri finally opened his eyes, Eli was smiling. Again, the asshole was smiling.

He took that as a good sign.

Then Eli did something he wasn’t completely expecting. He pulled him forward, but instead of kissing him, he hugged him. Tightly. Eli’s hands wrapped around over his shoulders, his head going in between his neck. Demetri stayed still for a second, unmoving. Eventually he wrapped his arms around his friend as well, hands going to his back. He could feel his spine through his hoodie. Eli was always so skinny.

Demetri has never hugged Eli like this before. As they got older the number of hugs dwindled. And sure, every now and then they’d do the occasional bro-dude greet, but never like this. And the fact that it was Eli who initiated it made Demetri so fucking happy.

The pair of friends stayed like that for a minute. Then Eli began shaking a little, like he was finally reacting to what had happened just a few hours ago. Demetri rubbed his back, tightening his arms around his friend as Eli tightened his hold around Demetri as well.

He finally stopped shaking a couple moments later. Demetri heard him let out a shaky sigh; he’d be okay.

“Ahem.” 

Demetri and Eli finally pulled apart. Again, it wasn’t quick, which made Demetri happy. Standing at the doorway to the Dojo was Sam. She was holding what looked like a first aid kit in her hands as she awkwardly stood in place. 

“I have some antiseptic and bandages. I can help with the cut,” she said. Eli nodded a thanks towards her. Demetri looked between his two friends.

He wanted to stay here. To stay with Eli, make sure he was okay. However, he knew these two needed to talk. What just happened can wait till later. He’s confident that Eli didn’t regret it.

“I’m going to look for Miguel.” Eli quickly shot him a pleading look that said “don’t leave me alone with her”. Demetri might have felt bad if knew it wasn’t for his own good. Demetri gave Eli an apologetic look before getting up to find Miguel, Sam taking his place across Eli.

He looked back at them as he walked away. Sam was pulling out some pain killers and water for Eli, who popped the pills immediately. Maybe by the end of the night she wouldn't hate him after all.

***

Sam tried her best not to hurt Hawk any further as she wiped away the dried blood on his face. He winced every now and then, but to her surprise he didn’t yell or scold her to be more careful. She would just give a quiet “sorry” and he’d say it’s fine. He’d never been this quiet before. 

His eye stopped swelling and his cheek as well. His nose was done bleeding and Sam gave him some water and a bowl to spit out the blood. There was a lot of it.

She gave him a band aid for one cut on his forehead which wasn’t bad. Then the cheek. She held a cloth against it as she dabbed a cleaning tool made of cloth in some alcohol.

“This might sting a bit.” Hawk nodded in understanding as he readied himself.

The bleeding had stopped when she lifted the cloth off. The cut was deep, not deep enough for stitches but enough where a simple band aid won’t do.

Sam put her hand on Hawk's shoulder as the other was getting ready to wipe the cut. The moment she touched the cut Hawk hissed a bit and scrunched up his eyes. She could feel him tense up under her hand.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said as she continued to wipe at the injury. “This will help against an infection.”

Hawk nodded again, understanding. His face relaxed and he tensed down as she continued. Eventually she was done wiping and brought out the butterfly bandages. Not as good as stitches, but better than a band aid.

“Do you think it will scar?” Hawk asked as she placed the first bandage on. Sam was taken aback by the question. 

“Um, it’s not very deep, so maybe not? It’s new so when it heals you can put some scar cream on it. It might go away.”

Hawk nodded at her. For a second he looked like that kid from middle school Sam remembered seeing but never talking too. His hair was also almost dry, so the lack of a mohawk made him look similar to that kid.

“It won’t scar,” Sam tried. Hawk looked at her, like he appreciated the sentiment but knew there was no evidence to back up the claim.

They were silent after that for a while, until Sam started talking again.

“Thanks,” she said. Hawk gave her a confused look.

“For what?”

“I guess for throwing a rock at Demetri.” She smiled at him a bit, and he smiled back. “And I guess for leaving Cobra Kai.”

“Yeah, well.” Hawk looked down at his feet, forgetting Sam was working on his face. She lifted his head to finish the bandages. “They’re insane. I mean, they’re letting people like Kyler in now so...”

He stopped at that, looking sideways suddenly, and whether he consciously did it or not, rubbed his finger over his scarred lip.

“Did he do this?” she asked. Hawk nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I don’t know. It’s dumb, but I dated the guy once and I guess…” This time Sam trailed off. She didn’t know why but for some reason she felt guilty about it. Maybe because she should have dumped him sooner, or maybe she could have led Kyler down a better path. She didn’t know. She remembers seeing what Kyler did in the library. It made her blood boil that he was able to trick her into thinking he was actually a decent person. It made her sick to her stomach.

“Well, it’s not your fault he’s an asshole,” Hawk confirmed. “And besides. You’re dating a much better guy now. And if it turns out Miguel’s a secret asshole too, I can beat him up for you.”

Sam laughed out loud this time. Hawk smiling too. He had a wide smile. It was infectious.

“Thanks...Eli.”

Eli grinned.

Suddenly Miguel and Demetri came walking into the room. 

“Sorry that took so long,” Miguel apologized. “I couldn’t find anything that wasn’t dirty.”

“I don’t want any of your dirty pants, Diaz,” said Eli. Two seconds later a black hoodie and pair of sweatpants was thrown at his head. 

“Shut up.” 

Eli chuckled before standing up to pull off his drenched hoodie. Sam saw his ribs were covered in bruises. She knew she was all about peace and balance, but she really wanted to kick Kyler’s ass right now.

After he pulled over Miguel's black hoodie, he went to pull off his dirty, soaked jeans. Sam quickly turned around, face turning a bit red. From the corner of her eye she saw Miguel laughing at her. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. 

“Um,” Eli started. Sam turned and saw him holding his soaked dirty clothes in his hand.

“I’ll get you a bag,” Sam quickly said. She ran to the kitchen to get a plastic bag from their collection of said plastic bags they keep in their pantry. 

As she made her way back, she thought about how this is definitely not how she expected to spend her evening alone with Miguel. She couldn't say she was disappointed though. She found she had a new found respect for Eli. She'd even say he was her friend.

***

When Sam ran out of the room, Miguel was happy to see Eli smiling at her as she left. If he was a less secure man he’d think Eli was trying to steal his girl, but he knew that wasn’t it. He knew Sam didn’t like or trust Eli before, she told him herself. It seems, however, that something has changed in the past ten minutes.

“So,” began Miguel. “What’s the plan?”

“I’m not going home, that’s for sure,” said Eli. He was sure on that, and honestly, Miguel couldn't blame him. The amount of times he almost didn’t go home after getting the shit beat out of him just to avoid his mom’s worried looks and words. It was worse than going to school after losing a fight.

“Okay, so where do you wanna go?”

“Is it okay if I spend the night at your house, Demetri?”

Demetri seemed a bit shocked at first, which was odd. “Um, yeah. My mom’s probably asleep so she won’t see...you know.” He gestured towards his own face.

“Okay. I’m going to call my mom, tell her I’m spending the night.” Eli fished through his dirty clothes and pulled out his phone. Miraculously, it turned on, but the screen has a huge spider web crack on it. Eli cringed at it.

“Fucking Iphone’s,” he mummbled as he brought up his contacts. He walked away when the phone started ringing. He was out of the room when Miguel heard him say “Hey, mom.”

Miguel sighed loudly, sinking into the armchair in LaRusso's living room. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until then.

“You good, Miguel?” asked Demetri

Miguel scoffed. “I should ask you that.”

Demetri shrugged as he sat down on the couch next to Miguel, looking just as tired.

“We're gonna have to tell Senseis what happened,” Miguel said. Obviously they would, but at the moment, telling their Senseis and dealing with the aftermath of everything was the last thing Miguel wanted to deal with. He was sick of the fighting and of Cobra Kai.

“Yeah,” Demetri agreed. “Tonight I think I'm going to just ignore the inevitable shit storm that's about to happen.”

Miguel snorted. “Sounds like a plan.”

The two teenage boys sat there, and although Miguel could’t tell how Demetri felt, he guessed it wasn’t much different to how he did; tired. As much as he wanted to spend the night with Sam, he needed to go home.

As if reading his mind, Sam and Eli walked back into the living room at the same time.

“She said okay,” Eli replied. He ran his hand through his now dry hair. 

“Here.” Sam walked over and handed him the bag she got from the kitchen. “I can drive you guys back to…”

“My house,” Demetri replied for Eli. Sam nodded.

“Miguel?”

“I'm going to bike back home.”

“Okay,” Sam said, but she looked a little upset about it. Miguel got up and wrapped an arm around her.

“I’ll make up for it later,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Sam smiled up at him.

The group made their way outside. It was dark and the rain from earlier made the air smell different. The clouds were finally gone though, and the moon was lighting up the night sky. 

Miguel got on his bike parked near the front gate of their home, while the others all piled into Sam’s car. Sam waved at him from the passengers window as she drove out of her driveway. 

Miguel took one last look at the moon and stars surrounding until he started peddling home. He thought it was funny how for once, he wasn’t the one coming home all beat up.

***

Demetri was in the passenger's seat this time around. Eli was in the back of the car, already fast asleep. This time Demetri wasn’t worried about it.

The car ride was made mostly in silence, Demetri either too tired to talk, or distracted by what had happened earlier.

He’d kissed Eli, and fuck, he kissed him back.

When Eli asked to spend the night at Demetri’s house he was a little shocked. Then he thought about how Eli definitely didn’t want his mom or dad (if he was even home) to see what happened. Demetri understood that, and it made him happy that his house was once again the place Eli felt he could run too when he didn’t want to go home. Demetri didn’t mind. He didn’t then and he doesn’t now.

Sam, Demetri noticed, kept looking in her rearview mirror at Eli. The look on her face told Demetri she wanted to say something. Demetri looked back towards Eli. His eyes were twitching.

“He’s asleep, you know,” Demetri said. “Whatever's on your mind, say it.”

Sam looked at Demetri with a shocked expression. “Are you sure?”

He looked back again. Eli’s eye twitched again after a couple seconds. “Yeah.”

“How can you be sure?”

“His eyes twitch when he sleeps.”

“Hm,” Sam hummed, but she didn’t say anything beyond that. “He’s different than before. Eli, I mean.”

Demetri looked at Sam. He guessed trapping him with her was a good idea after all.

“I mean, he threw a rock at you and took a Cobra Kai beating. I know first hand how much that sucks. I don’t think he would have done that if he wasn’t, you know, with us.”

Sam kept her eyes on the road as she talked, maybe out of safety or awkwardness. Demetri could tell she felt bad for thinking badly about him earlier, especially after Demetri had defended him so admandtaly.

“Yeah. He’s not the Eli I met almost ten years ago, but I think I like this one better,” Demetri said. Sam nodded in agreement, obviously not understanding exactly why this particular Eli was Demetri’s favorite. He’d fill her in later.

Moments later Sam pulled up in front of Demetri’s much smaller house. It was just him and his mom, his dad lived in Orange County. 

Demetri reached behind the seat to wake Eli up.

“Hey, we’re here,” he said as he tapped Eli’s knee’s. He woke up with a slight startle. When he saw where he was relaxed a bit.

“Okay, I’m up,” he said as he yawned. He opened the passenger's seat but leaned forward before he got out. “Thanks, Sam.”

Sam smiled. “No problem.”

Eli smiled back before jumping out of the car and making his way towards the front of Demetri’s door. Demetri turned to Sam.

“Seriously, thanks. Thanks for not freaking out when I was freaking out, and just going along with everything.”

“Anytime, Demetri.” Then Sam hugged Demetri. It was quick and friendly, nothing like his hug with Eli earlier, but it meant a lot all the same. Demetri pulled back first, awkwardly of course. He opened the passenger car door and jumped out. 

Before closing the door however, he poked his head in and said, “and don't tell anyone but I may have kissed him,” then slammed the car door which cut off Sam’s exasperated “What!?”

Demetri tried not to look back at Sam’s sure to be shocked face, but he couldn't help it. He waved as Sam stared at him through the window, then laughed. He waved back as she pulled out of his driveway, shaking her head and smiling.

Demetri pulled out his keys and opened the door. Eli, already familiar with the home, was already taking off his shoes and placing them in the closet next to the stairs. The pair made their way upstairs to Demetri’s room, Demetri watching Eli’s back the whole time. He walked slowly, holding his side a little as he ascended the stairs. Demetri was unconsciously holding his hand behind his back in case he fell backwards.

Once in his room, Demetri went to his closet to pull out his air mattress he'd stored for the past what felt like an eternity. Since everything, Eli hadn't spent the night and Demetri had put away his mattress for what had been the foreseeable future.

“So.” Demetri cleared his throat. “We don’t have to talk about it, but at some point we should address the elephant in the room, don’t yah think?” No response. Demetri sighed as he struggled with the mattress. “I mean, we can wait to talk if you want, or just...not.” Demetri hoped that wasn’t the case, and he was sure that wasn’t the case. People don’t kiss back unless they want it.

Demetri finally turned, wondering why Eli wasn’t answering.

But Eli was asleep. All he had bothered to do was take off his shoes and then crashed on Demetri’s bed. He was on his back, purple hair in his face as his head faced towards the other side of the bed. The thing was, he had very purposefully left space open on the other side.

Demetri sucked on his lip. Eli was tired, Demetri was tired, and whatever they had to talk about could definitely wait for tomorrow. Right now Eli had the right idea; sleep.

Demetri carefully climbed onto the other side of the bed, careful not to wake Eli. He was so tired however, that Demetri didn’t think anything could wake him. He sat there, on his side of the bed for a moment just staring at his sleeping form. 

He and Eli hadn’t shared a bed since they were little. They stopped when they had gotten too big, or maybe at some point it had gotten weird. Demetri didn’t know, but right now the fragile masculinity that had come with becoming a teenage boy was gone completely.

Demetri wanted to talk to him so badly, but he needed to rest. He deserved to just fucking rest.

Demetri moved the purple hair out of Eli’s face, stopping and resting his hand on top of his head. Eli’s eyes twitched.

“Night, Eli,” he said. Demetri pulled his bed covers over himself and Eli, turning on his side to face his best friend. Best friend, maybe more now.

It didn’t matter right now. They’d figure it out tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a pain in the ass to upload. And to write. I seriously ruined my sleep schedule for this. Idc I'm low-key proud of it hope ya'll enjoy (:  
> also sorry about any grammar mistakes


End file.
